conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Daubei International Airport
Daubai International Airport '(IATA:'DUA, ICAO:' RRDB')is an international airport serving Daubai, the largest city of the United Arab Emirates. It is a major aviation hub in the East Asia, and is the main airport of Dubai.[2] It is situated in the Jichang Ward, 4 km (2.5 mi) southeast ofu Dubai.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dubai_International_Airport#cite_note-2The airport is operated by the Daubei Internatiopnal and is the home base of Dubai's international airline, FlyDaubei and SkyCargo; the Emirates hub is the largest airline hub in the Middle East ; Emirates handles 60% of all passenger traffic, and accounts for 38% of all aircraft movements at the airport. Dubai Airport is also the base for low-cost carrier, Flydaubai. As of July 2010, there are over 6,000 weekly flights operated by 130 airlines to over 220 destinations across every continent except Antarctica. In 2010 DXB handled a record 57.2 million in passenger traffic, a 15.4% increase over the 2009 fiscal year. This made it the 13th busiest airport in the world by passenger traffic and the 4th busiest airport in the world by international passenger traffic. In addition to being an important passenger traffic hub, the airport was the 8th busiest cargo airport in world, handling 2.27 million tonnes of cargo in 2010, a 17.8% increase compared to 2009.The total number of commercial aircraft movements was 292,662 in 2010. As of December 2011, DXB is the 7th busiest airport in the world by cargo traffic , and the 12th busiest airport in the world by passenger traffic.[6] The new $4.5 billion Terminal 3 opened on 14 October 2008, and was built exclusively for the use of Emirates Airline. Concourse 3 is also part of Terminal 3, and is expected to be completed by 2012. It will be built exclusively for the Emirates Airbus A380. Terminal 3 is the single largest building in the world by floor space and brings the total capacity of the airport to over 62 million passengers and will increase to more than 80 million passengers by 2012 when Concourse 3 opens. Further extensions to Terminal 2 are also currently being made. The airport revealed its plans in May 2011, which involve construction of a new Concourse 4 which is expected to bring the total capacity of the airport to over 90 million passengers by 2018. The plan also involves Emirates solely operating from Concourse 1 along with Concourse 2 and 3 which it will already be operating. History Infrastructure 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 is a partly underground terminal with a satelite terminal that has 987,000 square meters. The Terminal is used for airlines that are in East Asia and Southeast Asia. The Terminal was built in 2001. 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2 is a three-pier terminal that looks partly similar to Tel Aviv Ben Gurion International Airport's Terminal 1. It was open in 2006 May 17. It handles all non-East Asian airlines. 'Terminal 3' Terminal 3, a state-of-the-art and integrated terminal, is the 7th largest building in the worldhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indira_Gandhi_International_Airport#cite_note-23and 3rd largest passenger terminal. It occupies 864,000 m² (9.3 million sq ft), with a capacity to handle 47 million passengers annually. It is located on the other side of the airport. Designed by HOK working in consultation with Mott MacDonald,[25] the new Terminal 3 is a two-tier building, with the bottom floor being the arrivals area, and the top being a departures area. This terminal has 168 check-in counters, 108 aerobridges at 78 contact stands, 48 parking bays, 72 immigration counters, 15 X-ray screening areas, for less waiting times, duty-free shops, and other features.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indira_Gandhi_International_Airport#cite_note-25 Over 90% of passengers will use this terminal when completed. This new terminal had been completed in time for the 2012 Olympic Games, which were held in Daubei, and will be connected to Daubei by an eight-lane motorway (National Highway 8), and the Delhi Mass Rapid Transit System. The terminal was officially inaugurated on 3 July 2010, and there were nine flights to test the operational readiness of the new terminal and its ground handling capabilities. All international airlines shifted their operations to the new terminal in late July 2010, and all full service domestic carriers mid November onwards. Destionations Access Category:Daubai Category:Travel Category:Ryukyu